E se: Harry Potter e a estrela cadente
by Jessye Lily Potter
Summary: Harry está novamente com os Dursley, depois da morte de Dumbledore. Mas um desejo, feito a ninguém foi atendido pelos céus. O que irá acontecer agora que uma nova aventura o encontrou?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

No dicionário elas estão descritas como astros luminosos que mantém praticamente as mesmas posições relativas na esfera celeste, e que, observados ao olho nu, apresentam cintilação. O dicionário diz que ela se torna incandescente ao atravessar a atmosfera.

Antigamente elas serviam de orientação, hoje em dia nem tanto assim. As tradições antigas diziam que cada alma humana tinha a sua morada em uma.

Algumas pessoas acham que todos nascem e tem a sua, da sorte ou não, também há pessoas que acham que quando se morre é para lá que irão.

Há pessoas que dizem que elas estão lá em cima para dar mais vida ao céu. Também há pessoas que acreditam que quando se vê uma caindo pode-se realizar desejos, outras infelizmente não acreditam na magia delas, continuam com suas vidinhas, sem acreditar em algo tão belo e tão lindo; continua sem a imaginação,a criatividade e a esperança de quem acredita.

E ainda tem as pessoas que somente as acham lindas, e aqui entre nós, elas realmente o são.

E por fim, as pessoas que simplesmente as ignoram e mal sabem que um dia poderá vir a surpreendê-las.

Assim são as... ESTRELAS!

Xxx

Era uma noite clara e fria, e em uma casa da Rua dos Alfeneiros, um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros estava debruçado na janela olhando para as estrelas.

Depois da morte do professor Dumbledore ele se dedicou até os seus últimos segundos em Hogwarts para estudar tudo o que podia para derrotar Voldemort. Ele estudava na sala precisa, pois era mais silencioso e não tinha ninguém para ver o que estava fazendo. Rony e Hermione ajudavam também em alguns momentos e juntos eles praticavam.

Quando tiveram de voltar para casa, Harry reuniu o máximo de livros que conseguiu e que achou que valeria a pena, para estudar na casa dos Dursley. Ele não voltaria mais para Hogwarts, ele e seus amigos iriam caçar as Horcruxes e derrotar Voldemort, dessa vez seria para sempre.

Harry aprendeu a controlar a mente, e nem mesmo o Veritaserum iria funcionar contra ele, se estivesse concentrado. A mente de Harry agora estava completamente protegida contra a mente de Voldemort. Ele também aprendeu a se transformar em animago e, graças a uma poção que ajudava a acelerar o processo, Harry agora se transformava em um majestoso leão. Aprendeu tudo que conseguiu sobre as Horcruxes, graças a Hermione que conseguiu os livros do professor Dumbledore.

Harry havia passado a manhã na tarefa de esvaziar seu baú da escola pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha o arrumado seis anos antes. Ele acabou encontrando muitas coisas sem utilidade no fundo e se cortando com um objeto que mais tarde descobriu ser um pedaço do espelho encantado que Sirius havia dado para ele.

Depois disso acabou lendo um artigo sobre Dumbledore e logo depois o reflexo azul no espelho...

Dumbledore havia sido morto, agora ele estava a algumas semanas, atolado com os Dursley, também já fazia um bom tempo que ele tinha o mesmo pesadelo de Sirius atravessando o véu onde ele simplesmente assistia sem poder fazer nada.

Sirius era como um pai para ele, a única figura paterna que ele já teve e que graças a Pedro e Voldemort, jamais iria rever. Dumbledore era um grande amigo e um grande bruxo, alguém que sempre respeitou e de quem iria sempre sentir falta.

_ Eu gostaria de ter feito algo, eu queria poder mudar tudo o que aconteceu _disse Harry fechando os olhos. Lagrimas caiam dos seus olhos e não se atreveu a enxugá-las. Depois de um tempo ele resolveu entrar, amanhã seria um longo dia, ele finalmente sairia da Rua dos Alfeneiros e se dependesse não voltaria nunca mais. Suspirando, fechou sua janela e foi dormir esperando que dessa vez não houvesse pesadelos e que conseguisse finalmente descansar.

Harry nem reparou que quando disse esta frase uma estrela piscou e de repente fez-se um risco brilhante no céu.


	2. O menino que apareceu

O menino que apareceu

Harry estava todo dolorido. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, sentia sua cama úmida... Logo percebeu que não estava em seu quarto e, quando abriu os olhos, estava olhando para arvores logo acima dele.

_ O que... Onde eu estou?_ murmurou Harry já segurando sua varinha apertado. Ele olhou para os lados a procura de algum comensal da morte ou alguma coisa que justificasse estar no meio de uma floresta.

Sentia uma sensação familiar naquela floresta, como se já tivesse visitado ela antes, mas não fazia idéia de como poderia ter aparecido ali.

Harry se encostou a arvore, tentando fazer a sua cabeça parar de girar, seu corpo todo doía sua cabeça, parecia que tinha sido batida em um liquidificador, pois alem de girar também doía e não tinha nada a ver com a cicatriz em sua testa.

Harry resolveu andar por aí, mesmo por que, se fossem os comensais da morte que lhe deixara ali ele não poderia ficar quieto. O estranho era, se fossem comensais, eles não o deixariam com sua varinha e ela estava em seu bolso, onde tinha adquirido o habito de deixá-la.

Se pensasse bem, ele não podia ter sido retirado da casa dos Dursley pelos comensais da morte, Dumbledore havia dito que lá era protegido. Então como ele tinha ido parar ali?

De repente percebeu que aquele lugar era realmente muito familiar, e quanto mais andava mais convencido disso ficava. Chegando a uma clareira viu algumas torres ao longe, que ele conhecia muito bem...

Era Hogwarts...

A cabeça de Harry estava girando, como ele tinha ido parar ali? Não se podia aparatar nas terras de Hogwarts, Hermione vivia dizendo que tinha lido isso em, Hogwarts, uma história.

Ele resolveu ir até o castelo e tentar localizar Hagrid ou a Profª. McGonagal, talvez eles tivessem alguma idéia do que estaria acontecendo.

Quando estava saindo da floresta ele viu ao longe uma pessoa vindo em sua direção, uma pessoa que ele pensava que nunca mais iria ver na vida.

O professor Dumbledore.

Junto com ele estavam à professora McGonagal e o professor Slughorn. Harry esperou que eles chegassem perto, a mão segurando firmemente a varinha dentro do bolso, sua cabeça latejando e seu estomago girando nervosamente. Harry se escorou na arvore mais próxima, seu corpo escorregando ate ele se sentar no chão. O que estava acontecendo? Que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto era essa?

Enquanto o diretor chegava mais perto, Harry reparou em uma coisa... Eles estavam mais jovens. Não muito, mas o suficiente para que ele notasse.

_ Quem é você meu jovem?_ Perguntou Dumbledore calmamente, quando chegou perto de Harry.

_ Harry Potter _ disse Harry sem pensar. Ele estava confuso, o único modo, que ele sabia que alguém poderia se transformar em Dumbledore era pela poção Polissuco e ela só funcionava se a pessoa copiada estivesse viva, o que não era o caso.

_ Harry Potter... _ disse Dumbledore, e Harry notou a desconfiança em sua vo que o senhor esta fazendo á essa hora aqui no meio dessa floresta?

_ Eu não sei _ Respondeu Harry com sinceridade _ Esse Dumbledore aparentava ser mais jovem do que ele se recordava, mas não poderia ser ele, a não ser que... _ Que dia é hoje?

_ Hoje é dia 31 de agosto_ respondeu Dumbledore

_ Qual é o ano?

_ 1977. _respondeu ele o olhando estranhamente _Bem, senhor Potter, receio que o senhor tenha de me acompanhar até o castelo... Acredito que, temos coisas... A se tratar.

_Cer... Certo. _gaguejou Harry enquanto tentava se equilibrar para levantar. Não podia acreditar! Ele voltou no tempo! 1977. Agosto de 1977; amanha seria o começo do ano letivo... Seus pais ainda estariam vivos!

Harry conseguiu ficar de pé por um tempo, contudo, ainda estava muito tonto, depois que se levantou a dor em sua cabeça duplicou, ele ainda tentou dar alguns passos em direção a Dumbledore que agora o olhava preocupado, quando tudo ficou silencioso e escuro.

XXX

_ Eu não sei Minerva... Ele afirma que seu nome é esse e que não sabe o que fazia lá... _ Dizia a voz do professor Dumbledore_ Ele me pareceu confuso, talvez assustado, mas não mentindo...

Harry escutou a conversa enquanto acordava, abriu os olhos e tentou se lembrar de como fora parar na ala hospitalar.

_ Madame Pomfrey disse que ele esteve em contato com magia muito poderosa _Harry escutou a voz da profª. McGonagall.

_ Realmente foi uma magia poderosa, eu posso senti-la, entretanto, foi uma magia que desconheço.

_ Magia negra?!_ perguntou ela alarmada.

_ Não minha cara _respondeu Dumbledore sereno_ foi uma magia poderosa e desconhecida, mas, tenho absoluta certeza de que não é magia negra.

Harry começou a se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, não podia acreditar! Voltara para o passado... Não tinha mais duvidas disso, mas o que iria fazer?

Nessa hora escutou a voz de Hermione, quando voltaram no tempo em seu terceiro ano:

"_A profª. McGonagall me contou as coisas horríveis que aconteceram quando bruxos mexeram com o tempo... montes deles acabaram matando os eus passados ou futuros por engano!"_

Ele não existia ainda nesse ano então seria impossível matar o seu eu passado, mesmo assim não podia contar a ninguém quem era e de onde veio isso incluía Dumbledore.

Nesse momento se sentiu aliviado pelas horas que se dedicou a aprender feitiços para proteger a mente, pois assim nem com o Veritaserum iria ser forçado a dizer o que não queria.

_ Bem... Vamos deixá-lo descansar por hoje_ disse Dumbledore, sua voz se distanciando.

_ Mas diretor! _disse a professora minerva, seus passos ecoando na enfermaria silenciosa_ amanha os alunos irão começar a chegar para o começo do ano letivo.

_ Eu não creio que a conversa ira durar o dia todo, professora _ respondeu ele fechando a porta da ala-hospitalar.

Harry ficou ali deitado, pensando, no escuro. Ele iria conhecer seus pais! Poderia ver seu padrinho e quem sabe conhecer seus avós!

XXX

Quando Harry acordou novamente já era dia, sua boca estava seca e estava sem seus óculos. Ele sentou-se e tateou o criado mudo ao seu lado, quando colocou os óculos percebeu que onde eles estiveram também havia um copo e uma garrafa de água,imediatamente se serviu

_Creio que precisamos conversar, não concorda?_ disse Dumbledore repentinamente ao seu lado, fazendo com que Harry se assustasse e cuspisse toda a água em sua cama. _ Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

_Certo... _ falou Harry tossindo e olhando para o diretor que o observava atento.

_Então, meu jovem... _ Disse Dumbledore se levantando da cadeira em que estivera sentado_ temos que falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

_ Eu não me lembro... _disse harry escondendo suas lembranças no fundo de sua mente. Enganar uma poção da verdade como o Veritasserum era complicado, ele tinha que utilizar Oclumancia e esconder completamente suas memórias de si mesmo. Assim, todas as suas respostas para as prováveis perguntas, seria eu não me lembro. Isso utilizava muita energia e Harry esperava sinceramente que pudesse conseguir. _ eu só... Acordei lá.

_ E como você se lembra do seu nome?

_ Não sei, só... Faz sentido... _ disse Harry não vendo razão para inventar um novo nome depois de já ter cometido a burrice de falá-lo no dia anterior_ É o primeiro nome que vem na mente quando me pergunta o meu nome, então, eu acho que é esse.

_ Certo Harry, isso _Disse Dumbledore tirando um frasco com liquido transparente de suas vestes_ Se chama Veritaserum e é uma simples poção da verdade...

_ Não acredita em mim?!

_ Estamos em tempos de guerra, meu jovem, e até você tem que admitir que o jeito que apareceu aqui foi muito estranho...

_ Ok... Mas... Se eu não me lembro, o que irá acontecer?

_Simplesmente irá me falar a verdade _ respondeu ele lhe entregando o frasco com a poção.

Harry bebeu a poção, mas não sentiu nada de mais, estava tudo normal.

_ Acredito que podemos começar _ disse Dumbledore_ Qual é o seu nome?

_Harry Potter _ Respondeu ele automaticamente. Ele ficou surpreso. Era como se a sua boca e sua foz tivessem vontade própria! Ele teria de se concentrar mais.

_Data de nascimento?

_Eu não me lembro.

_Onde você estuda?

_ Não me lembro

_ Como você veio parar aqui?

_ Eu não sei_ disse Harry levando as mãos á cabeça e segurando seus cabelos.

Dumbledore decidiu que já era o suficiente, não estava nem de longe satisfeito, mas como percebeu que não iria conseguir as respostas que precisava ele deu a Harry a outra poção, com o antídoto.

Nesse momento entraram na enfermaria a professora Minerva e a enfermeira Madame Pomfrey.

_Descobriu algo, diretor?_ perguntou a professora minerva.

_Não professora, parece que o rapaz aqui realmente não se lembra de nada. _ disse Dumbledore.

_Bem, já que não descobriram nada do meu paciente, acho que já está na hora de o deixarem em paz. O coitado já passou por muita coisa desde ontem... _Disse Madame Pomfrey balançando as mãos e encaminhando o diretor e a professora minerva para a porta.

_ Repouse bem senhor Potter_ Disse Dumbledore enquanto passava pela porta.

Quando Dumbledore saiu Harry esta exausto, esconder suas lembranças e tranca-las no fundo da mente enquanto sob a poção drenava um pouco de sua magia. Contudo ele já se sentia cansado antes, o tornando muito mais agora.

_ O que aconteceu com você?_ perguntou a enfermeira usando a varinha para checar Harry _ Seus níveis de magia diminuíram!

Ela foi até a sala ao lado e rapidamente voltou com um vidro com uma poção vermelha.

_Tome... Beba tudo_ disse ela entregando a poção para Harry que a engoliu rapidamente_ Agora durma. A poção já deverá agir e fazer seus níveis de magia se normalizar.

Madame Pomfrey voltou para sua sala e Harry ficou deitado na cama da ala-hospitalar olhando para o tão familiar teto.

Tanta coisa que ele poderia mudar tanta coisa que poderia dar errado, tanta coisa que poderia dar certo, não somente pelos seus familiares, como também os de várias outras pessoas...

Era tanto para pensar e estava tão cansado que acabou dormindo, entrando em um mundo de fantasias sobre o que o mundo poderia ser se conseguisse fazer tudo dar certo.


	3. Decisão

Decisão

Quando acordou novamente já era quase noite. As cortinas da enfermaria estavam abertas e ele podia ver a chuva que estava caindo. Madame Pomfrey viu que tinha acordado e andou até sua cama. _

_ Ah! Você já acordou senhor Potter! Vou lhe fazer um check-up e depois o diretor irá recebê-lo em seu escritório. _ disse ela, como se isso não lhe agradasse.

Ela o fez beber de algumas poções e o checou utilizando sua varinha para verificar os níveis de magia

_ seus níveis de magia ainda estão voltando ao normal_ ia dizendo Madame Pomfrey _ eu quero que você não se esforce muito e muito menos utilize magia por enquanto

_ Por enquanto, quanto?_ Perguntou Harry preocupado.

_ Por alguns dias senhor Potter, no máximo uns dois dias, _ Disse ela_ Mas mesmo assim eu quero lhe pedir que não exagere.

XXX

Harry sabia muito bem o caminho para o escritório de Dumbledore, pois durante anos veio a frequentar esse lugar e até alguns meses antes ele tinha aulas sobre Tom lá, mas se iria fingir que não se lembrava de nada ele teria que ficar surpreso com tudo o que via.

Chegaram à gárgula e Madame Pomfrey disse a senha "sorvete de limão", quando ela saltou para o lado Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Harry.

_ O professor Dumbledore estará te esperando em seu escritório. Eu estarei voltando para a ala hospitalar, quando terminar aqui volte para lá. _ disse ela.

_ Ok!

Harry passou pela abertura nas paredes e pisou no patamar da escada em espiral, que se deslocou lentamente para o alto, ao mesmo tempo em que as portas se fechavam às suas costas, levando-o até uma familiar porta de carvalho polido com uma maçaneta de latão.

_Entre _disse a voz de Dumbledore.

_Boa tarde, senhor_ disse Harry, enquanto entrava no escritório do diretor.

O escritório circular não era muito diferente do que Harry se lembrava do que seria no futuro, talvez algumas coisas, mas nada drástico. Os mesmos delicados instrumentos prateados em mesas com pernas em fuso zumbindo; retratos dos antigos diretores e diretoras cochilavam, ou fingiam cochilar, em seus quadros, e a magnífica fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, de pé em seu poleiro atrás da porta, quando o viu o olhou estranho, mas depois de um tempo voou para seu ombro e bicou sua orelha carinhosamente.

_Estranho, ela não costuma agir dessa forma com as pessoas, você deve ter um bom coração _ disse Dumbledore pensativo.

Harry permaneceu calado, também achou estranho, mas fênix eram animais surpreendentes.

_ Bem, Harry sente-se e se sinta à vontade. _ disse Dumbledore se sentando atrás de sua mesa_ Eu entrei em contato com os Potter, e eles me falaram que não sabem de nenhum familiar ainda vivo.

_ E... Eu... _ Gaguejou Harry, ele sabia que não devia ter usado seu nome original, mas acabou escapando sem querer, agora ele não podia fazer nada, agora ele teria de contar.

_ Contudo, eu tive uma conversa com o ministro da magia e ele também não tem conhecimento de outros Potter no mundo da magia. Também não há noticias sobre desaparecidos de pessoas com sua aparência, e como você não tem memória, não podemos fazer nada... Vamos ficar de olho e avisaremos quando tivermos alguma notícia. _ disse Dumbledore se levantando da cadeira e dando a volta para ficar de frente para Harry.

_ O que vai acontecer comigo então, diretor?_ perguntou Harry confuso

_ Bem... De acordo com madame Pomfrey, você tem 17 anos. _ Disse Dumbledore_ Mesmo que não consigamos encontrar nada sobre você, não podemos negligenciar com os seus estudos, então decidimos que você vai fazer o 7° ano aqui em Hogwarts.

_ Mas, eu não me lembro de quase nada!_ disse Harry para disfarçar, mas muito contente por dentro.

_ Bem, para o 7° ano teríamos de confirmar que você tenha obtido notas mínimas nos N. , Níveis Ordinários de Magia, para continuar as matérias que você escolheria para os N.I. ,Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia. Isso geralmente deveria ter sido feito no ano passado, mas... _dizia Dumbledore pensativo_ Como não sabemos de onde veio, você não se lembra de nada e logicamente não sabemos suas notas, eu vou fazer uma exceção e colocarei você junto com seus companheiros de quarto . Depois de uma semana veremos o seu desempenho e faremos sua orientação vocacional com o diretor ou diretora da sua da casa.

_E quem serão meus companheiros de quarto? Senhor? E que casa?_ perguntou Harry curioso.

_Você irá participar da cerimônia de abertura como todos os estudantes, todos os anos fazem...

XXX

Harry foi andando de volta para a ala hospitalar, ele entrou por alguns caminhos diferentes, para dar a impressão de que ele não sabia para onde ia e aproveitou isso para pensar no que o diretor disse e o que ele iria fazer para tentar mudar o futuro.

Não sabia o que iria acontecer na seleção mais a noite, logicamente ele iria ter que esconder sua memória, o que o faria usar mais de sua magia e Madame Pomfrey tinha lhe dito para não fazer.

Ele estava com medo de ser mandado para uma casa diferente da de seus pais. Ele também estava morrendo de medo de finalmente conhece-los e muito empolgado para isso também. Ele não sabia exatamente como iria agir com Pedro, simplesmente não iria arriscar fazer amizade com ele...

Estava se sentindo da maneira como se sentia antes com todas as suas aventuras, empolgado, curioso... Ele sabia que teria de destruir as Horcruxes antes de poder ter uma luta justa com um Voldemort "mortal".

O caminho que ele e Dumbledore tinham começado juntos e no qual sabia, desde a morte dele, que teria que caminhar sozinho ainda mais a partir de agora que não poderia contar nada para ele.

Harry também tinha duvidas sobre o que iria fazer para destruir as Horcruxes. No momento ele só sabia que havia ainda, pelo menos seis Horcruxes em algum lugar e cada uma deveria ser encontrada e eliminada antes de haver sequer uma possibilidade de Voldemort ser morto. Ele já tinha certeza sobre duas; o diário e o anel. Continuava recitando nomes para si mesmo, como se os listando pudesse colocá-los a seu alcance: "O diário... o anel... o pingente... a taça... a cobra... algo sobre Grifinória ou Corvinal...".


	4. Seleção

Seleção

Harry voltou para a ala hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey já o esperava com mais um estoque de poções para tomar.

_ Beba tudo senhor Potter, assim que terminar eu recomendo que durma um pouco antes da cerimônia de abertura do novo semestre _ disse ela colocando algumas roupas encima de sua cama. _ O professor Dumbledore enviou essas roupas para você e disse que o restante dos materiais estará na sua futura casa.

_ Obrigado. _ disse Harry _ eu preciso mesmo tomar tudo isso?

_ Se você não quiser ficar na ala hospitalar por mais duas semanas é melhor faze-lo _ respondeu ela mal humorada saindo do quarto.

Não querendo contrariar Madame Pomfrey Harry bebeu todas as poções que estavam encima do criado mudo, fazendo caretas e tendo anciãs de vômito. Depois disso resolveu se deitar, ainda estava um pouco cansado e dolorido. Faltavam algumas horas para a seleção e ele só iria tirar um cochilo.

XXX

Eu não acredito que o James virou monitor chefe! _ disse Sirius indignado _ e para completar ele agora conseguiu finalmente sair com a Lily!

_ Conte algo que não sabemos Sirius... _disse Remus

_ Eu não estou gostando disso. _disse Peter

_ Como não Peter _ exclamou Sirius _ deveria estar feliz por ele... É seu amigo!

_ Eu não gosto muito dela, e se ele nos largar?

_ Ele não vai nos largar. _ disse Remus com toda certeza_ Ele sempre será nosso amigo e a Lily é uma ótima pessoa

_ Mas monitor?! Monitor! Como ele pôde virar monitor? Você eu até imaginava, _ disse Sirius apontando a mão para Remus_ mas o James? O nosso James?! Não dá para acreditar!

_ O que é que não da para acreditar? _ perguntou James entrando repentinamente no vagão deles.

_ James!_ disseram os três

_ Euzinho em carne e osso!_ disse ele sorrindo e fazendo uma pose sexy ao que os amigos reviraram os olhos. _ mas, o que não da para acreditar?

_ Você sendo monitor, é lógico_ disse Sirius com as mãos na cintura se fingindo de indignado.

_ Nem eu acredito nisso direito_ Disse James pensativo, se jogando em um assento_ eu pensei que seria o Remus...

_ O que Dumbledore tinha na cabeça quando o nomeou?_ Perguntou Sirius se jogando ao lado de James.

_ Talvez ele tenha confundido, afinal, todos sempre estamos juntos... _ disse Peter

_ Não tem como Dumbledore ter nos confundido Peter! _ Exclamou Remus incrédulo.

_ Ele é esperto de mais para isso. _ disse Sirius balançando a cabeça, concordando.

_ Merlim... _ disse Remus revirando os olhos e levantando as mãos para o alto.

_ Então... O que você e a Lily andaram fazendo, hein? _ perguntou Sirius levantando as sobrancelhas

_ Nos reunindo com os outros monitores, idiota! _ disse James de brincadeira.

_ Vai me dizer que hoje você ainda terá que apresentar o castelo para os calouros esse ano depois da cerimônia de abertura?_ perguntou Sirius olhando emburrado.

_ Não... Isso ainda é tarefa dos monitores e não dos monitores chefes, disse James olhando para Remus _ Já fiz tudo que tinha que fazer hoje, já marquei minha presença no vagão dos monitores e, quando sairmos do trem eu posso orientar os alunos sem sair de perto de vocês.

_ Então a partir de agora você é todo nosso?!_disse Sirius rindo e cutucando o amigo

_ Até amanhã... Vocês terão que me dividir com a Lily e com Hogwarts esse ano.

James espiou pela janela. Estava escurecendo. Viu montanhas e matas sob um céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade.

_Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. _ Disse James, voltando a olhar para seus amigos.

Ele e o restante dos marotos trocaram suas roupas pelas familiares vestes longas e pretas.

Por fim o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade e houve uma grande correria para desembarcar; corujas piavam, gatos miavam e sapos coaxavam. Estava muito frio na minúscula plataforma; a chuva descia em cortinas geladas.

_ Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui!_ chamou uma voz conhecida. Os marotos se viraram e viram Hagrid do outro lado da plataforma, acenando para que os novos alunos que como sempre pareciam aterrorizados, se aproximassem para a travessia do lago. Eles acenaram para o guarda-caça, mas não tiveram certeza se ele os viu devido à chuva e ao grande numero de alunos que os empurrava na direção aos coches.

XXX

Harry acordou com Madame Pomfrey o chamando. Ele se levantou e procurou por seus óculos, ainda estava cansado e também muito ansioso, pois em alguns minutos iria se encontrar com seus pais.

Depois de um banho rápido e de enfim roupas limpas, Harry finalmente foi guiado por Madame Pomfrey até o grande salão.

_ A seleção já começou, senhor Potter_ disse ela_ eu vou para o meu lugar e você espere em qualquer lugar por aqui, ate o professor Dumbledore ou a profª. McGonagall chama-lo.

Harry ficou no canto do salão enquanto esperava os novos alunos serem selecionados para suas novas casas e não pode evitar pensar sobre o que ele faria. Pela primeira vez ele iria ter que se aventurar em uma aventura sozinho, sem seus amigos.

Ele sabia que, pelo menos por enquanto, não iria voltar para seu tempo e como não contaria a ninguém e não era tão bom em pesquisas quanto a Hermione, iria ser mais difícil descobrir como tinha ido parar ali e isso teria de ficar para depois.

Já estava sentindo uma falta enorme de seus amigos, mas para compensar isso tudo ele tinha de volta todos que ele gostaria de ter e se tudo desse certo os teria de volta no futuro também.

A seleção tinha acabado de ser finalizada e a profª. McGonagall estava segurando o chapéu seletor e olhava em sua direção.

_Sejam bem vindos... Sejam muito bem vindos para mais um novo ano em Hogwarts! _ dizia Dumbledore com os braços abertos, como se para abraçar todos os estudantes_ contudo, temos uma classificação de ultima hora, para fazer. Senhor Potter, por favor, sente-se e coloque o chapéu,

Ouviram-se murmúrios por todo o salão e na mesa da Grifinória um garoto olhava confuso.

_ Como assim me classificar!? Eu já estou na Grifinória _ Disse James para seus amigos

_ E você não é um novo aluno Pontas _ disse Sirius tão confuso como seu amigo.

_ Eu acho que ele não estava falando de você James... _ disse Remus lentamente, apontando para o garoto que acabava de entrar _ mas realmente se parece muito com você.

O murmúrio subitamente aumentou, pessoas levantavam para olhar o garoto novo ou para olhar James.

Dumbledore, vendo a confusão que tinha gerado resolveu dar algumas explicações para seus alunos e para alguns dos professores também, que pareciam um pouco confusos.

_ Devido a alguns motivos que não serão mencionados, o senhor Potter ira estudar aqui_ disse Dumbledore_ espero que todos o recebam bem.

_ Sente-se aqui senhor Potter _ Disse a professora minerva segurando o chapéu seletor e apontando para o banquinho.

Harry andou até o banquinho em meio a conversas de curiosos. Ele já estava acostumado com isso, mas isso estava lhe dando uma nostalgia do seu primeiro ano. Assim que ele se sentou, a professora colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça que, como sempre, lhe foi até os olhos.

_ Ah! _ disse o chapéu com um tom de surpresa _ isso não acontece todos os dias... Do futuro hein?!

Harry não estava tão surpreso de que o chapéu conseguia descobrir o que sua mente tentava lhe esconder.

_Meu caro, como já deve saber, eu sou o chapéu seletor, fui criado para selecionar os alunos, tenho que saber o que se passa em suas cabecinhas, meu caro.

_Eu acho que entendo, mas, por favor, não conte!_ implorou Harry.

_Eu não contarei nada, senhor Potter. _disse o chapéu que parecia se divertir _ Eu vejo o que vejo para decidir em qual casa o estudante ficaria melhor, apenas isso.

_Obrigado. _disse Harry aliviado.

_ Pelo que vejo; no futuro eu o coloquei na Grifinória. Estava em duvida na época... Contudo já se passaram muitos anos... Espero que seja bem sucedido em seus planos... Vemos-nos na sua próxima seleção... _ Disse o chapéu já se virando para anunciar para todos...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A : Desculpem-me pela demora...

Tive algumas provas e outros problemas...

Também consegui perder TUDO o que eu tinha salvado dessa fanfiction, pois o meu documento Word ficou corrompido ou algo assim... Coincidentemente um dia antes eu tinha excluído muitas coisas do meu e-mail e parece que acidentalmente exclui a fanfic que estava salva lá também...

Estou tentando lembrar do que tinha nesses documentos, mas está um pouquinho complicado.

Então é isso! Obrigadinha pelas Reviews e Feliz Ano Novo!

Ano que vem eu posto mais...


	5. Os Marotos

Os marotos

_ GRIFINÓRIA _ Gritou o chapéu para todo o salão.

Toda a mesa da Grifinória comemorava. Harry viu com um nó na garganta, ao longe, os marotos fazendo bagunça como o de costume, e gritando o que parecia algo como, "temos outro Potter".

Harry se sentou à mesa sendo cumprimentado pelos seus companheiros de casa. Nesse instante o Professor Dumbledore se levantou e pediu silencio aos alunos.

_ Muito bem, parabéns Grifinória. _ disse_ Acho que, de importante, é só o que tenho a dizer. Vamos à festa!

Por mais que Harry já soubesse que esse era o ano que seus pais estavam no sétimo ano, foi um choque para reconhecer seu pai e o restante dos marotos. Fez o possível para não ficar olhando para eles, mas era a primeira vez, da qual se lembrava, que via seu pai, vivo. Tentou procurar sua mãe, mas infelizmente não conseguiu localiza-la naquele monte de alunos.

Enquanto Harry examinava a multidão procurando por mais rostos conhecidos também era observado pelos marotos

_ Ele é idêntico a você Pontas... _ dizia Sirius

_ Talvez seja um parente distante_ dizia Remus

_ Não pode ser, pessoal... _ dizia James com a testa franzida _ Eu não tenho outros parentes, somos só meus pais e eu...

_ Talvez ele soubesse que você é popular e resolveu usar um feitiço para ficar igual a você _ disse Peter muito sério _idiota!

_ Não use muito seu cérebro hoje Peterzinho... _ disse Sirius que assim como os outros estavam rindo _ temos o sétimo ano todo ainda pela frente...

_ Talvez seja apenas uma coincidência, mesmo _ disse James ainda pensativo.

_ Pode acontecer... _ disse Remus dando de ombros

_ Vamos falar com ele depois do banquete_ sugeriu James olhando para o garoto com curiosidade.

_Isso! Vamos interrogá-lo_ disse Peter batendo o punho na mão.

Remus, James e Sirius reviraram os olhos e continuaram a comer, algumas vezes parando, ora para olhar o novato, ora para jogar comida em alguém ou para alguém olhar para certa ruiva que conversava animadamente com suas amigas no final da mesa.

XXX

Finalmente, quando os últimos restantes da comida tinham desaparecido das travessas de ouro, Dumbledore anunciou que já era hora de todos irem dormir. Os marotos finalmente tiveram a oportunidade que estavam esperando.

_ Vamos lá, falar com ele!_disse Sirius empolgado.

_ Vamos!_ disse James e Remus.

_ Eu não quero ir lá... _ disse Peter, torcendo as mãos. _ Ele parece ser perigoso.

_ Como assim perigoso, Peter?_ Perguntou Sirius com um olhar cômico. _ Ele é a cara do Pontas!

_ Mesmo assim! Ele me deu medo... _disse Peter ainda torcendo as mãos _ Ele me dá olhares estranhos toda hora!

_ Que nada Peter! É só impressão... _ disse Remus tentando convencer o amigo

_ Eu vou indo para o nosso dormitório, encontro vocês lá_ Peter disse isso e foi andando em direção a saída do salão principal.

Dando de ombros, os marotos foram em direção ao novo garoto, Harry, que nesse momento estava conversando com um dos novos garotos do primeiro ano que parecia um pouco assustado, mas muito interessado no assunto.

_ É o melhor jogo do mundo bruxo que existe! Você vai adorar!_ ia dizendo Harry para o garoto

_ Não acredito! _ dizia Sirius emocionado _ É igualzinho a você e ainda gosta de Quadribol! Tem até o mesmo sobrenome!

_ Realmente James é a sua copia!_disse Remus.

_ Primeiros anos já deveriam estar indo para seus dormitórios com os monitores, garoto! _ disse James apontando para onde os monitores estavam reunindo os novatos.

O garoto se assustou e, pedindo licença, saiu correndo para a fila que já estava saindo do grande salão.

_ Prazer. _ Ia se apresentando Sirius _ Meu nome é Sirius Black e esses dois aqui são Remus Lupin e, por incrível que pareça, James Potter.

_Então você é o Potter que o Professor Dumbledore estava falando! _ disse Harry fingindo surpresa.

_ Vocês são mais idênticos ainda de perto. _ comentou Sirius olhando de um para o outro

_ Não... _ disse Remus pensativo _ os olhos são diferentes... Mas acho que é só...

_ Credo gente!_ disse James_ fico me sentindo um daqueles animais que os trouxas deixam presos para todos observarem...

_ Zoológico, Pontas_ disse Remus.

_ Que seja_ disse James cruzando os braços emburrado_ parem com isso.

Harry não sabia o que falar, ele estava praticamente paralisado de emoção. Ele nem tinha precisado se aproximar dos marotos, eles vieram para se apresentar. E o que era melhor! Sem o Peter. Nunca ficou tão agradecido de se parecer tanto com seu pai.

_Remus! _ disse James de repente _ você não deveria estar ajudando com os alunos do primeiro ano?

_ Porcaria! _ disse ele correndo para ajudar os outros monitores.

_ Remus foi escolhido para monitor no quinto ano _ disse Sirius, para Harry_ Nos éramos capazes de jurar que iria ser monitor chefe, também...

_ Mas Dumbledore pensa diferente... _ disse James se levantando

_ Ou caduca... _ disse Sirius com um dedo ao lado do queixo, no que parecia ser uma pose pensativa.

_ Vai saber... _ Harry não pode evitar em pensar nos gêmeos Weasley vendo James e Sirius completarem as frases um do outro.

_ Mas e ai! _disse Sirius_ ouvimos você falar que gosta de Quadribol...

_ Sim, eu adoro Quadribol.

_ Você joga?_ perguntou James. Harry podia jurar que viu os olhos dele brilhando de emoção

_ Já faz algum tempo_ disse Harry – mas adoro jogar...

_ Em que posição? _ agora Sirius praticamente dava pulinhos.

_ Apanhador

_ Jura?!_ disse James empolgado_ eu sou artilheiro!

_ E eu jogo como Batedor... Vamos_ disse Sirius puxando James e Harry pelas vestes _ está na hora dos meninos gêmeos dormirem...

_ Falou o responsável_ disse James rindo ao receber um tapa na cabeça dado por Sirius.

Os dois seguiram para saída do grande salão onde ainda havia alguns estudantes conversando. James e Sirius pareciam ser bem populares, pois a grande maioria dos que estavam ali acenavam e os cumprimentavam.

_ No dormitório do 7º ano só dormimos eu, o Remus, o Sirius, o Pedro e o Frank _ disse James contando nos dedos_ e agora você é claro.

Hogwarts não mudaria tanto no futuro. Harry observou, na verdade o que mudou foi pouquíssimo, talvez um quadro aqui ou ali.

James e Sirius iam guiando Harry por passagens secretas que Harry já conhecia muito bem, graças aos gêmeos e ao mapa do maroto, entretanto ele tinha que ir seguindo os marotos e observando para todos os lados à procura de mudanças. Os marotos assumiram que ele estava ficando meio confuso sobre todas aquelas passagens.

_ Então Harry aqui é a passagem para o nosso salão comunal... _ disse Sirius, quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

_ Estamos sempre mudando de senhas, mas a dessa semana é Trasgo montanhês. _ quando ele disse isso à mulher gorda, que estava de mau humor por ser ignorada, abriu a entrada para a torre da Grifinória.

Assim como o restante do castelo, a sala comunal da Grifinória não havia mudado em quase nada, suas poltronas fofas continuavam praticamente no mesmo lugar. No dormitório do sétimo ano o espaço havia sido alterado um pouco para caber a sexta cama, para Harry. Fora isso, tudo continuava igual. Seis camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho-escuro e suas malas, que já haviam sido trazidas, deitada aos pés da cama.

Já tinha uma cama ocupada e Harry não ficou contente ao descobrir que era Peter que a ocupava. Ele já tinha colocado seu pijama e olhava para Harry com um olhar desconfiado ao que Harry retribuiu com uma sobrancelha arqueada que ele esperava que tivesse parecido ao menos um pouco com as que a profª. McGonagall fazia.

_ Esse é o nosso amigo Peter _ disse James _ ele está no sétimo ano também

_ Oi _ disse Peter emburrado, ao que foi respondido com um aceno de cabeça de Harry.

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar, já percebendo que a animosidade entre os dois era mutua. Foi ódio à primeira vista...

Remus chegou um tempo depois com Frank e já notou o clima meio pesado no ambiente. Frank foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene e trocar de roupa e voltou um instante depois se deitando imediatamente para dormir. Enquanto isso Harry e os outros arrumavam suas coisas e se preparavam para dormir em meio a um silencio desconfortável.

_ Então, James... _ Disse Sirius repentinamente _ O que você ficou fazendo com a Lily?

_ Eu já falei!_disse James exasperado _estávamos com os outros monitores.

_ Duvido! Como você conseguiu ficar todo esse tempo com os monitores sem fazer nada de interessante?

_ A Lily me contou uma historia de terror, trouxa, muito interessante e eu fiquei fingindo escutar o que os outros monitores falavam a outra metade do tempo... _disse James

_ Historia de terror!?_ disse Sirius_ Conta!

_ Não!_ Gritou Peter, correndo para se esconder embaixo das cobertas_ Eu odeio historias de terror!

_ Que isso, Peter?_ Perguntou Sirius rindo_ é uma história trouxa.

_ Conta logo James_ Disse Remus, que estava sentado em sua cama_ temos aula amanha cedo.

_ Mary, era uma adolescente extremamente bela e vaidosa, que se tornou vítima do preconceito após ter o rosto desfigurado num acidente de carro. Ela vendeu a sua alma para poder se vingar de todos os que a descriminaram e também das pessoas que, assim como ela,são vaidosas demais. _ contou James com a varinha acesa embaixo do rosto_ dizem que ela cometeu suicídio, Arrancando os olhos com uma faca. Em frente ao espelho do banheiro, após ter feito o acordo.

Remus escutava tudo isso com calma, Sirius tentava parecer corajoso, mas Harry reparou que às vezes ficava olhando para o reflexo de James que aparecia na janela. Peter se escondia embaixo dos cobertores, tremendo e Frank já estava dormindo há algum tempo.

Harry já tinha escutado essa história, ela era bem comum no mundo trouxa e tinha várias versões, então ele não ficou surpreso com o final.

_ Dizem que se você disser "blood Mary" três vezes diante de um espelho, ela aparece!_sussurrou James_ Segundo a lenda, ao chamar seu nome por três vezes, o espírito de Mary surge refletido no espelho e mata arrancando seus olhos.

_ Isso não me assusta_ disse Sirius

_ Fale só por você _ respondeu Peter

_ Há um caso que aconteceu de quatro amigas que diziam não acreditar na lenda. _ disse James_ segundo a Lily, elas fizeram uma festa do pijama e todas se reuniram na casa de uma delas.

_ Coisas de meninas... _ disse Peter

_ E de meninos também_ disse Sirius _ fazemos isso direto!

_ Isso não vem ao caso. _ disse Remus inquieto_ continua logo James eu já estou muito cansado!

_ Á noite elas começaram a contar algumas piadas e histórias. Uma delas foi a lenda de Blood Mary. Quando terminaram uma delas desafiou a outra a ir até o banheiro e dizer três vezes o nome Blood Mary na frente para o espelho. _ continuou James_ Apesar do medo a amiga aceitou o desafio. De frente para o espelho, disse três vezes o nome "Blood Mary", mas nada aconteceu.

_ Que bom!_ disse Peter aliviado_ isso prova que era tudo mentira!

_ Cala a boca Peter!_ respondeu James com raiva por causa da interrupção _ As amigas começaram a rir dizendo que ela estava com medo, e que a história realmente não passava de uma mentira e foram dormir tranquilamente.

_ Viu?! _ Interrompeu Sirius_ pura mentira!

_ Calado! _ Disse James _ Passado algumas horas a garota que tinha aceitado o desafio, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Enquanto estava lá, ouviu um ruído vindo do espelho. No momento em que a menina olhou para ele viu a imagem de uma mulher cadavérica.

_ Ela morreu! _ perguntou Peter com lágrima nos olhos.

_Merlin! _ James suspirou_ No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, suas amigas a encontrou caída no chão do banheiro, sem seus olhos e, com uma expressão de horror! Os médicos trouxas não souberam explicar a causa da morte, e suas amigas ficaram traumatizadas.

_ Blood Mary, blood Mary, blood Mary!_ Gritou Sirius

_ Esta doido! _ perguntou Peter que estava todo encolhido embaixo das cobertas...

_ Tem que ser de frente para o espelho, Gênio!_ disse James dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

_Todo mundo sabe que os fantasmas não podem fazer nada conosco _ disse Sirius levantando um dedo no ar. _ olha o Barão sangrento, por exemplo! O máximo que ele faz é atravessar e fazer-nos sentir frio!

_ Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim? _ perguntou Harry_ eu nunca vi fantasmas de trouxas...

_ Mas mesmo assim, eu não falei em frente ao espelho!

_ Pode ser. Mas, eu ouvi que gente morta quando é perturbada de seu sono eterno, vem puxar o pé de quem meche com ele... _ disse Harry sombrio_ você falou o nome dela... E a perturbou... E se ela resolver te levar com ela ao invés de arrancar seus olhos no banheiro?

_ Credo garoto! _ disse Sirius levando a mão ao peito. _é lógico que um fantasma trouxa não faria uma coisa assim

_ Como você pode ter certeza? _ perguntou Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Eu não falei que ele era do mal?!_ sussurrou Peter para Remus, que estava a seu lado.

XXX

Harry acordou com um barulho, assustado se levantou e puxou as cortinas de sua cama. James e Remus estavam de pé, James segurava em seu colo um balde e suas mãos estavam mergulhadas dentro.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo?_ perguntou Harry assustando os dois

_ Que susto Harry!_ disse Remus que estava colocando mais alguns cubos de gelo no balde de James

_ Shhhhhh! Fala baixo_ sussurrou James_ já que você acordou vamos ter que fazer só com o Sirius... Espere e verá

James retirou suas mãos do balde e se levantou. Remus o cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade e apagou as luzes

Harry só ficou assistindo enquanto algo descobria os pés de Sirius e a mão de James aparecia e agarrava seu tornozelo o puxando de uma vez.

Sirius soltou um grito muito agudo e tão "masculino" que suas conquistas ficariam horrorizadas. Remus, Harry, Peter e Frank ficaram em suas camas se dobrando de rir. Logo ele descobriu que era brincadeira e saiu correndo atrás de James.

Quando Sirius alcançou James, eles começaram uma guerra de travesseiros em que logo todos se juntaram. Depois de algumas horas, alguém se lembrou de que teriam aulas mais tarde, resolveram concertar os travesseiros e voltar para suas camas para tentarem ter mais algumas horas de sono.

_Era para ter sido com o Harry, mas ele acordou antes... _disse James emburrado enquanto iam para suas camas_ não podíamos ter desperdiçado essa brincadeira!

_ Tinha que ser comigo! _ perguntou Sirius que ainda parecia abalado_ por que não o Peter?

_ Hei! _disse Peter indignado.


End file.
